


1, 2, 3, Smile!

by shiningray



Series: FrostIron [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sleepy Tony, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningray/pseuds/shiningray
Summary: Loki learns to use a camera.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802614
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	1, 2, 3, Smile!

A series of clicking sound and flashing lights stirred Tony awake. Groaning, he fisted the comforter and draped it over his head. Tony had been lacking sleep. Nothing new. However, his head was throbbing.

Another groan escaped his lips when the comforter covering his face was pulled down, covering only a portion of his abdomen. A deft hand suddenly tilted his head to the right. 

Upon fluttering his eyes, a great succession of bright flashing lights greeted him. He squinted his eyes, but the clicking of the camera did not stop. Tony made a mistake; he shouldn’t have introduced Loki to a camera.

Fortunately, Loki granted him a bit of mercy. The endless clicking didn’t stop though, but at very least the camera’s flash is not directed to his face. The drowsiness left, but Tony didn’t open his eyes yet. He just lay motionless against the soft mattress while his boyfriend pictured every part of his body from head to toe.

“I know you’re awake, Anthony.” Loki’s silky, soft voice especially during mornings where his voice was three octaves lower, never fails to send shiver on his spine.

“How do you always do that?” Tony asked, voice groggy. Languidly, his hands rubbed away any residual of dried rheum before fluttering his eyes.

“Your breathing changed,” Loki replied, as his index finger click the camera causing Tony to squint his eyes once more. If Loki wasn't going to stop, he’ll have eye problems soon. Tony sat up, his back against the headboard. A diminutive smile grew on his face. 

“I was referring your hot voice,” he admitted. Instead of an endless teasing or banter like Tony expected, the camera clicked repeatedly. A grunt escaped his throat as the throbbing amplified. Tony snapped. “Babe, will you please stop that.”

Tony regretted saying as soon as it left his mouth. Loki’s giddy face fell. Tony was about to open his mouth, but Loki beat him. “Forgive me, Anthony. I didn’t mean to annoy you.”

One of Tony’s brows quirked. “First of all, did I just hear you saying sorry for annoying me? Second, you did not annoy me, I’ve been lacking sleep quite lately and my mood hasn’t improved. Third, I should be the one saying sorry.”

“Poor pet. You’ve been neglecting your body-“ with a flick of Loki’s wrist, the camera shimmered along with his clothes, leaving him stark naked. If Tony wasn’t in pain, he would pounce on Loki. Who wouldn’t? Loki’s body was a marble statue. “Sleep, Tony.”

Tony scooted at Loki’s side, nuzzling at the crook of his neck. Once Loki’s cool body wrapped around his smaller frame, a satisfied hum was elicited from his mouth. 

“I’ll make it up to you later, Lo-” a yawn beat him before he could finish his sentence. A flicker of black mists swirled at the edges of Tony’s mind drawing him into sweet oblivion.

Loki held back a smile as he smoothed Tony’s hair.

📷

The nap was invigorating.

Fluttering his chocolate orbs open, the image of Loki carrying a tray put a smile on his lips. This was not the first time, of course. Loki cooks for him whenever the god felt like it or when Tony was crossed with him. Sometimes, Tony liked to pretend he was mad just to taste Loki’s amazing cooking.

“I see you’re awake. Just in time,” Loki said, the corners of his lips curling up. With a snap, a golden table tray appeared and Loki laden the pancakes. “Eat.”

“Woof, woof,” he barked jokingly, but picked up the utensils. The delicious aroma of the pancakes made his mouth water. One after another, he stuffed a load of pancakes in his mouth. 

Maintaining propriety and decorum was what he should do, knowing Loki was a former prince Oz, but Tony is not known for those words.

“Here water incase you choke yourself to death.”

A counter-attack formed at the tip of Tony’s tongue, but his mouth was stuffed. All he could do at the moment was shoot glares at the god. He gruffed and proceeded to stuff more food into his mouth.

Tony’s momentary peace only lasted for a while. The infernal device appeared at Loki’s hand once more, taking pictures of him. “Smile, Anthony.”

Who was Tony to refuse? With a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth, a toothy smile formed nonetheless. He grabbed the glass of water, chugging it down. “Are you going to sell my pictures on the internet?”

“Need to earn Midgardian currency,” Loki replied with a wink before continuing his activities.

📷

Tony let Loki position him. His right hand above his head, while the other one clutch the Arc reactor. Tony had been exposed to cameras at a young age so he knew what he’s doing. The corners of his mouth curled upward in a seductive smile.

The hitching of Loki’s breath didn’t escape his ears. Without a second thought, Tony peeled off his shirt. “How do you like me now?”

The glint on Loki’s forest-green eyes opted Tony to pose more alluringly. It started with a seductive smile down to shamelessly spreading his legs.

“Anthony.”

Tony glanced up at the sound of his name. The tent on Loki’s pants was apparent. Tony’s situation was not any better either. He was squirming so much now, squeezing his legs together and running his hands up and down his clothed erection.

Their activity felt like a modern version of titanic— though, cameras are involved instead of pencils and papers; then at the end hot, steamy sex ensues.

“Prancer, we may have a problem—“

Tony didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence. With four fluid strides, Loki hovered on top of him, peppering kisses down his throat. The kiss was short and light. When Loki pulled away, Tony captured Loki’s lips into a deep, hungry kiss. Loki kissed him back, his hands gently resting on each side of Tony’s hips. Their clothed erections pressed together. Tony moans.

“Ravish me,” Tony said.

“No.”

He shot a glare on Loki’s direction. He did not expect that answer. Perhaps Loki was in the mood of hearing him beg. “My god, unfurl my passion with you turgid manhood-“

“No, Anthony.” An indignant whine escaped Tony's lips. His chocolate orbs watched Loki pick up the camera lying on the floor. “Smile, Love.”

The urge to shoot Loki with his repulsor was really tempting. He traded sex for what? To take pictures?

“Lokes, come on, I’m horny.”

The endless flashing lights started.

“So am I.”

“Then do us a favor to get us out of this misery,” Tony managed to say.

📷 

Loki was forced to concede at the end. He was completely lost to the mortal current straddling his stomach. Loki settled back on the mattress, passive for a time being.

Their naked bodies were contradictory to each other. While Tony’s body was pleasantly hot, Loki’s was cold. Loki groans. The sensation sent shiver down to Loki’s spine.

“Lube,” Tony demanded.

Loki reached behind the pillow, searching the plastic container without breaking eye contact. If this was what Tony wanted, he could play along. His forest eyes sparkled with triumph once he felt the lube container.

Tony snatched the lube on Loki’s hand. Squeezing the container, a handful of lube coated his fingers. Tony kneeled, his knees at the sides of Loki’s hips. Loki’s breathing became uncontrolled as he watched Tony press his slick middle finger into his ass. Then followed by his index.

Loki was beguiled at the image, just  the image of Tony slowly sinking and pulling his finger. He just laid motionless, watching every stretch and every expression Tony made. 

“Get your camera, babe,” Tony managed to say.

With a mist of green smoke, the camera materialized on Loki’s hand. Loki couldn’t move a muscle as he took in the view thru the viewfinder. Tony was just so ethereal to look at. “Start clicking, Lokes.”

_ Click. _

_Click._

_ Click. _

Tony wrapped one of his hands around the base of Loki’s cock before curling his other hand over the head. Slowly, he pulled them together until they met in the middle. Loki’s member lined up against Tony's entrance. 

Languidly, Tony glided over Loki’s length through his own slick warmth.

Tony’s channel felt incredible. He was always so tight, fit so perfectly around Loki’s cock, but right now it felt like the heat surrounding him was swallowing Loki up, like Tony’s very insides were intent on milking his cock, wringing him dry.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Loki focused on Tony’s face. The sound of clicking camera, along their grunts and moans echoed. How could Loki stop taking pictures now? Tony’s expression was the best thing he ever saw.

“Look at the camera, Anthony,” Loki whispered. He acquiesced. Loki drank the sight of Tony’s pleasured look. Tony’s back arched, resting his hands on Loki’s thighs behind him as he bounced up and down with more fervor.

The camera was easily discarded when Tony’s hole started to clench. Loki gripped Tony’s hips, guiding his lover. Tony leaned forward, capturing Loki’s lips. Loki shifted his hips experimentally and Tony sighed blissfully, pushing back as Loki helped to fill him, building the pace until Tony’s head thrown was back.

“ Yes ,” Tony panted. “ Keep going. ”

Loki knew Tony was about to come. Grabbing the camera at the side, he took one last picture before they reach their peak.

“That was awesome,” Tony panted, his head fell on Loki’s chest. “I love you.”

”And, I, you.”  
  


📷 

“What are you gonna do with my pictures?”

Loki hummed, nuzzling on Tony’s hair. “Gonna frame them in my room.”

Tony chuckled, imagining the horror on Thor and Valkyrie’s faces if they ever see his salacious pictures in Loki’s room.


End file.
